Duke's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: It's February 28th and Duke's birthday so what better way then to spend it with friends, well for Duke, Duke begins to wonder why his friends are ignoring him only to find a surprise later on.


Me: Hey everyone welcome to this very weird February day for as you know today is February 28th which is the last day of this month but also Duke Devlin's Birthday and if you can't guess were doing a birthday story

AnimeGirl20: Yup! But Duke doesn't know that his friends are planning a surprise birthday party for him.

Me: Yea so enjoy the story for many things will happen between now and the end

AnimeGirl20: That's right! Also there will be slight Yaoi and Yuri. So if you don't like don't read

Me: Yea

Hikari shadowcat: So please enjoy also they will be going back to working on the other story Birthday for Mai and Valentines soon along with the other stories that they have right

AnimeGirl20: Yup! Now enough talk onto the story.

Title: Duke's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22 and AnimeGirl20

Today was a beautiful mid-winter day and mean while as the sun began to rise a certain black hair teen with emerald green eyes was just getting up for the sun was peeking threw his window and was hitting him directly in his face.

"Hmm" moans the teen as he climbs out of bed. As the figure moves from the bed the figure turns to look at his calendar only to smile as he knew what today was. For today was February 28th and also his birthday.

'That's right today's my birthday, hmm maybe I can invite the others over and maybe we can hang out or maybe play some Dungeon Dice Monsters' thought the teen as he proceeds in dressing which consisted of a red vest, black pants and boots. Once dressed Duke heads downstairs were once downstairs he decides to call everyone up starting with Yugi.

_RING, RING, RING, "_Hello Yugi Muto speaking" answers the teen over the phone. "Hey Yugi it's me, Duke" replies Duke over the phone. "Oh Hey Duke what's up" asks Yugi. "Oh nothing just calling to see what's up and to ask if you and Yami would like to come over to my place for a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters" asks Duke.

"Uh... Sorry Duke but me and Yami are busy" answers Yugi. "Oh I see, well what you guys are doing maybe I can help" offers Duke. "It's ok Duke, Yami and me are going to... to the Museum. Yea to the museum to learn more about his past" blurts Yugi. "Oh, ok well bye" and with that they hung up.

'Woah! That was close I can't let Duke know were planning him a surprise party I better worn the others before Duke calls them' and with that in mind Yugi calls up everyone else to worn them about Duke.

'Come on pick up' pleads Yugi's mind. 'Finally!' "Hello Heila?" asks Yugi. "Yugi? Yes it's me what going on?" asks Heila once she answered the phone. "I'm calling everyone to worn toy guys about Duke for he just called me". "WHAT! Oh man what he called you about?" questions Heila into the phone.

"Just that he wanted us to come over, but I'm just calling you to let you know if Duke calls you do not I mean do not say anything to him about the surprise party at Seto's so if Duke asks you over say no" remarks Yugi. "Ok will do" and with nothing further they hang up and Yugi moves on to calling Tristan, Mai, Serentiy, Malik and them.

A couple minutes later Yugi was able to call everyone up before Duke was able to and told them exactly what he told Heila and they all agreed to lie to Duke should he call them before they all hung up. "Man, lying isn't easy" sighs Yugi as he walks away from the phone and into the living room only to flop onto the couch next to Yami.

"Something wrong Koi?" asks Yami as he noticed his koi's look. "No nothing's wrong Yami-koi just trying to lie to Duke without ruining his surprise" answers Yugi. "Don't worry chibi tenshi everything will turn out ok once Duke arrives by Kaiba's but speaking of Kaiba when we have to be there again" asks Yami as he moves to nuzzle his aibou's hair. "Ah, around noon" murmurs Yugi as he leans into his Yami's gentle touches.

For over the last month that Yugi and Yami had been living together Yugi and Yami had secretly gotten together without the others knowing about it but also during that period of time Yami had in since that Yugi to get his ear pierced which Yugi wasn't so sure on but Yami said that it made him look sexy so Yugi had got it done and sure enough it did for the moment he got home with Yami, Yami was all over Yugi in a heart beat.

Mean while back with Duke, Duke was having awful luck for after he had called Yugi up he had called up Seto and the others but everyone had given him the same excuse as Yugi. 'Man...is everyone really busy? Or are they just ignoring me because they don't want to spend time with me on my birthday?' wonders Duke as he walks into his living room and flops on a chair before hanging his head on the back of it.

About a hour or so later it was now about noon and everyone was over at Kaiba's decorating for Duke's surprise party that was suppose to go on about one o' clock that afternoon so everyone was in the process of getting things together.

"Ok decorations are done, now what?" asks Malik once everyone had manage to put up the last of the decorations. "Now for the entertainment and when I mean entertainment I don't mean Duel Monsters" replies Yugi, causing Yami Heila, Yami, Marik and Bakura to frown.

"Your no fun aibou" pouts Yami the formal Pharaoh. "No! Yami no Duel Monsters last we played Duel Monsters the game got way out of control with all of you" replies Yugi as he remembers the last time they were all playing Duel Monsters and Bakura and Marik had decided to play a shadow game in the process.

"OH Fooie" pouts Yami causing Yugi and everyone else to laugh. "Look at the mighty Pharaoh pout" replies Bakura with a snicker. "Kura" replies Ryou before popping him in the arm. "Oww! that hurt Ryou" complains Bakura. "Serves you right" and with that said everyone in the room cracks up laughing once again.

So, as everyone laughs Yami pulls Yugi over to him by wrapping an arm around him and whispering into his ear. "Are you sure we can't have Duel Monsters?" "No Duel Monsters" Yugi remarks.

Mean while as those two chatter both go unaware of the others watching them with happy looks when only, did they notice they were being watched when Mai cleared her throat. "Looks like are little king of games has a boyfriend" replies Mai, causing Yugi to blush and Yami to smirk.

"Why, are you jealous Mai?" asks Yami with a smirk. "Why would I be jealous when I have my girlfriend" remarks Mai as she slings her arms around Serenity. "A new couple, ey?" asks Yami. "I guess you could say that but I'm not the only one, everyone got someone well except Tristan but were working for Duke" replies Mai.

"Shouldn't we call Duke up? I mean it is almost one you know" replies Marik. "Right" and with that Seto walks over to his phone and calls up Duke. So, as Seto calls Duke, Duke on the other hand was sitting in his chair reading a book when the phone rings.

"Hello?" asks Duke. "Hey Duke it's me Seto I was just calling to see if you would be willing to come over to my place and pretest the new virtual system of mine?" asks Seto. "I guess I could since no one else is around so when you want me over?" asks Duke. "How about now" asks Seto. "Ok be there in a moment" and with that he hangs up.

"Hmm? Wonder what's up I mean when I called Seto last time he was busy, maybe this was why he was busy? Well never know till I get there" and with that Duke heads for Kaiba's while in the mean time Kaiba had just hung up the phone. "Well?" asks Joey. "He's coming" is all Kaiba replies.

About quarter to one everyone was inside Kaiba's house. Ryou stood watch threw the window when suddenly he spotted Duke. "Duke! Everyone hide" shouts Ryou, causing everyone to hide except Kaiba since he would be answering the door. As soon as everyone was hidden Kaiba opens the door to greet Duke inside.

"Ah Duke thanks for coming over" replies Kaiba loud enough for the others who were in the other room hiding to hear. "No problem" replies Duke as he follows Kaiba into a room only to be confronted by everyone as they shout SURPRISE!

"What the?" asks a shocked Duke, as he turns to look at everyone before him. "Surprised Duke?" asks Serenity. "Yes, but I thought you guys forgot about my birthday?" answers Duke. "Did you actually believe we forgot Duke? That's silly of you for we've been planning this for about a week now" replies Heila with a giggle.

"You were?" replies Duke. "Yep" answers Yami Heila. "Wow... thanks you guys" remarks Duke with a smile. "No problem but Tristan has something to give you don't you Tris?" asks Joey with a slight grin causing Tristan to blush. "Stuff it Joey" grumbles Tristan causing Duke to turn to him.

"What is it Tristan?" asks Duke. "Not here could you follow me please" and with that Tristan leads Duke to another room and away from listening ears. Once away from everyone Tristan speaks up. "Duke... ever since I met you I've been head over heals for you and I haven't been able to get you out of my head" replies Tristan.

"Tristan... I... I don't understand?" answers Duke. "Maybe this will clear things up" and with that Tristan leans forward and kisses him as music begins to play in the back ground as everyone else begins dancing and laughing.

Basement Jaxx – Red Alert

Stop it!

(Instrumental Break)

Red alert! Red alert!  
It's a catastrophe  
Don't worry...Don't panic  
Ain't nothin' goin' on but history, yeah  
But it's alright, don't panic

And the music keeps on playin' on and on  
And the music keeps on playin on and on

Stop it!

Red alert! Red alert!  
It's a catastrophe  
Don't worry...Don't panic  
Ain't nothin' goin' on but history, yeah  
But it's alright, don't panic

And the music keeps on playin' on and on  
And the music keeps on playin on and on

On and on  
On and on  
And the music keeps on playing on and on

On and on  
On and on  
And the music keeps on playing on and on

The way you shake, shake, shake, shake  
The way you shake, shake, shake, shake  
Baby

Stop it

(Instrumental Break)

Yippie-yay-yay-yay-yo  
Yippie-yay-yay-yay-yo  
Yippie-yay-yay-yay-yo  
Yippie-yay-yay-yay-yo

On and on  
On and on

And the music keeps on playin' on and on ( repeat X3 )

Stop it

And the music keeps on playin' on and on

The End

A/N: OK I KNOW THIS SUCKED BIG TIME BUT THIS WAS DONE ON SHORT NOTICED SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS.


End file.
